Icy Roses
by kianhartley
Summary: Ruby joins a new school that she had dreamed of since she was a young girl. She meets Weiss Schnee who she falls instantly in love with. From the POV of Ruby,Weiss,Yang,Blake and all the major teams at beacon (CFVY and JNPR) as they find their way through university and find love.


Icy Roses.  
As Ruby ran through the courtyard looking for her sister Yang Xio Long she collided with someone. She had pure white hair,blue eyes and a single scar over her left eye. She was beautiful, you could have said it was love at first sight. Could have.  
"Hey,you dolt! You broke my phone" "Who are you?" Ruby asked the girl.  
"I'm Weiss Schnee." The girl said now visibly agitated by Ruby's incompetence.  
"Ok, Ice Queen." Ruby said sarcastically.  
"Heiress actually." A raven haired girl with a bow upon her head said barely looking up from her book.  
Weiss walked away.  
"Holy crap," Ruby thought "She's pretty,but she's a huge bitch." Ruby Rose was a red haired girl with mysterious silver eyes that she had inherited from her recently deceased mother. She wore a red hood which gave her a nickname that she couldn't stand: Little Red Ruby kept walking towards her dream school: Beacon University. "Hello freshman, I am to be your new Headteacher in the coming year. My name is Professor Monty Ozpin. But I am Professor Ozpin to you." The dove haired man said "Welcome to this prestigious school. Here you will learn to live your life and dreams to the fullest." Ruby knew that this school was the best. Her parents came here and they called themselves STRQ. Ruby never was never told why, but she guessed that it was their the first letter of each of their names.  
Ozpin began to split the freshman into their dormitories.  
"As dorm CFVY Coco Adiel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi Dachi!" The crowd cheered as they came to collect their timetables and keys from the Professor. Coco was a chocolate haired girl with sunglasses and a beret she winced as she tried to hide her eyes from Ozpin. Fox was a young boy who had pure white eyes and orange hair Ruby assumed that he was blind because he walked into a wall before the Headmaster gave Fox the timetable and key rather forcefully. Ruby heard a girl murmur something that sounded somewhat like "dolt." She hoped that she wasn't in the same dormitory as Weiss. The next person to step on to the stage was a young looking brown haired girl with bunny ears. Boos rang loud through the auditorium. Ozpin angrily grabbed a microphone. "I will not have racism at my school. Humans and Faunus will live in harmony here." Velvet's ears perked up at the headmaster's protection of her. Ruby never understood the racism against Faunus as the White Fang had signed a peace treaty and had stopped their racist ways 10 years ago. Finally a tall Chinese boy who was slightly tanned with both brown hair and eyes stood. Yatsuhashi gained his timetable and key with the utmost of pride.  
"May I remind you that all students must forge a weapon and take a mandatory weapon's training class. Due to the growing Grim populace in Remanent as well as being the intellectuals of tomorrow you must also be the protectors of tomorrow." As the professor went through two other dorms JNPR consisting of Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Ren Lie and CRDL consisting of Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, David Bronzewing and "Sky" Lark. "Finally," Ozpin said "Dorm RWBY made up of Ruby Rose,Weiss Schnee" Ruby cursed her luck.  
"Blake Belladonna and Yang Xio Long." And thanked the Gods all in the same motion.  
As Ruby went up to the stage she locked eyes with Weiss and tried her hardest to stay composed. Her beautiful blue eyes. She loved them. But she couldn't have them.

Her half-sister Yang was a blonde girl with Violet eyes. She wasn't very smart girl and made it into the school upon fighting merit alone. When Yang was hit hard enough or became angry enough her eyes would become a crimson red. This was a recent power found in humans that would help them fight Grimm named a "semblance". Ruby's was named "Hood run" by her sister but Ruby just called it speed because that's all it really was.  
They walked to were the map said their dorm room would be. Or dorm rooms. "Well this is a predicament..." Weiss sighed "Indeed..." Blake said.  
"Blake can be in my dorm. You can have the Ice Queen." Yang said. Ruby sighed but knew there was no use arguing with Yang so she walked into the room and fell onto her bed. As the "Ice Queen" came into the room she instantly started talking about ground rules. "Rule 1: We are both partaking in a Fencing class to improve our battle sense. Rule 2: We will not call each other petty childish nicknames such as Ice Queen whilst in this room, I will call you Ruby and you will call me Weiss. That will be all."  
Ruby knew that this year would go one of two ways: Weiss' rules would make it hellish or... She could make her feel the same love for her.  
Weiss' POV As Weiss Schnee walked elegantly toward Beacon University reading a text from her loving older sister,Winter, a girl ran straight toward her screaming something that sounded like "Yang". Weiss went straight to her reflex of an insult and called the girl a dolt and thought she was going to continue but she looked into her dark eyes and her dark red hair. Why her? Why the dolt? She continued to berate the girl and kept up her irritated attitude. Maybe this could be the person to help her.

After being introduced to her new classmates and that... Faunus. She found that she was in dorm RWBY and would sleep in the same room as Ruby which Weiss found somewhat apt as the first thing she thought when she saw her hair was rubies. Weiss was happier than ever, but kept her ever stoic personality. She didn't know if Ruby even liked her;she guessed not because she kept rolling her eyes as she laid out her ground which she found reasonable. Trying to ignore the only question on her mind Weiss asked it sullenly. "Ruby, do you..." She uttered cautiously "Do you hate me?"  
Ruby turned in her bed sharply. "I have had a bad first impression of you,Weiss. I'm not quick to hate a person. But the way I see it... you could be the first that I do." She angrily spoke her next words "You were booing the poor Faunus girl who did nothing wrong to you. She's normal. You insulted me on a whim. You can't expect someone to like you after those shows of arrogance and racism. Make a better impression tomorrow maybe apologise to Velvet and I'll think about being friends with you." "The white fang killed my father,Ruby." The heiress cried angrily tears streaming down her face going over her scar. "I hated him. He didn't agree with my... views. He died and I regretted it. I don't want to regret anymore. Those Faunus... Faunus bastards took him away before I could apologise. So I'll apologise to you right now. I'm sorry for calling you a dolt. It was more instinctive." Weiss left the room with tears in her eyes and Ruby in a state of pure shock.

Weiss went to the roof of the dormitories and saw Professor Ozpin. "Hello Ms Schnee." He said in a somber tone. "Why are you here tonight?"  
"I had a fight with Ruby..." Weiss said distantly "About the events that transpired in the Auditorium. How horrible I was to Velvet." "I know what happened to your father." Ozpin said "He was a good friend. But he wouldn't be happy with the way you treat that girl."  
"But that's it. He would be. If he was a good friend you'd know about his racist, sexist and homophobic tendencies." Weiss instantly understood what she said. "Racist. Yes I knew that. Sexist. I also knew. But homophobic is something I had never heard." Ozpin looked shocked at the revelation "I said he was a good friend. But I didn't agree with him. Not at all." "I am going to go now." The Heiress was petrified. "Wait Ms Schnee,Remember that human,Faunus,straight,gay... you will always have a place here at Beacon University" He gave her a smile as she shuffled awkwardly back to her room. Luckily Ruby was asleep as she entered.  
"Goodnight Ruby." She murmured as she fell asleep.

Ruby's POV

She didn't know how was she supposed to know that the Faunus killed Weiss' father. She'd clearly hurt Weiss. She could never get her to like her now. She had royally screwed it up... she shouldn't have been so harsh. Ruby closed her eyes and tried to sleep... but she couldn't. Eventually she heard Weiss return and she wanted to apologise. But she couldn't. She heard Weiss say goodnight to her. She smiled and gently fell into a deep sleep.  
Weiss' POV "Wake up Ruby we have to go make our weapons." Weiss said for what seemed to her like the sixty thousandth time. Finally she awoke. Thank the Gods. "We're going to be late goddammit." Ruby used her semblance to get dressed almost instantly. Thanks to this and Ruby's impeccable excuses they were let off with a minor warning.

Weiss decided to create two short swords one called "Eisherz" and the other "Verführung des Ekels"she decided not upon delicacy but, to show her feelings though she would never tell others of these indecent feelings, that would disgrace her family name. Her short swords would change into two small pistols if long range combat was needed. Ruby forged a white and red zou hadyan (double edged sword) sword.

"Oh I love you Alba Rosa!"Ruby said hugging the sword.

"Ruby why would you name you sword such a thing? What does it even mean?" Weiss asked genuinely interested

"It's a secret!" Ruby laughed

"Spar with me!" She said irritated "If I win you tell me the damned meaning!"

"Deal." Ruby smiled widely

Weiss drew the swords and ran towards Ruby in an arc. Ruby grinned and blocked the swift strikes. Weiss' jaw dropped as Ruby's sword split in two.

"So that's your secondary weapon! Well here's mine!"

Weiss used her semblance to fly off of the wall to the other side of the arena and her swords flipped over to become guns. She began shooting at Ruby, she expertly dodged every bullet. Ruby ran at the speed of sound towards Weiss using her semblance. Suddenly the knives set alight as soon as they hit Weiss the match ended.

"How did you do that?" Weiss asked very confused

"Science and a little bit of luck." Ruby answered chipper as ever.

Weiss and Ruby finished their normal classes with Doctor Ooblek for the week and returned to their dorm room. Ruby and her new friend had made it through the week without much of a problem. But the real tests would start with the next week...

A/N:going to rewrite this chapter and reword some sentences to make them flow better,maybe add a little drama in Ooblek's class. Then I'll start on the Bumblebee chapter then the Team CFVY chapter but until then see ya.

-Kian


End file.
